


Fictober18 #5 - “I know you do”

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Felicity Smoak is special, Fluff and Angst, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1





	Fictober18 #5 - “I know you do”

“You know about me!  How is that possible?” Oliver whispers in a shocked tone.  “I know you do.  I just don’t know how you could.”

“Yes, I know about you.  You don’t have to pretend with me, Oliver.  You don’t need to do a magic whammy or make me forget it was you that I had sex with.  I will remember this tomorrow.  Your face will be the one I see over me and your name was the one that I screamed out.  I am not afraid of you.”  Felicity stares into his bright blue eyes seeing doubt, fear, and she knows he will run at that moment.  Run from her.  Run from the chance at happiness.  Run from himself.  A huge sigh escaped before his next words are uttered.

“It was a mistake.  My apologies.  It shouldn’t have happened.  It can’t happen again.”  Oliver quickly dresses after handing her the clothes he helped her remove earlier.  “I will wait for you in your office.”

With a sad shake of her head, Felicity steps into Oliver’s executive bathroom to clean up and dress.  

\----------------------------------

Stepping into Verdant, the nightclub he co-owns with his best friend, Oliver searches for Tommy.  Stepping into the nightclub, Oliver recalls another time when he and Tommy had a chat.

One night Tommy discovered him in the office with one of the women he picked up.  That wouldn’t have been terrible since, in his younger days, he and Tommy sometimes did a threesome with a girl, but Tommy found him feeding.  It was an unpleasant conversation where Tommy called him a monster.  Oliver avoided Tommy for several weeks only sending him texts asking for a meeting to discuss it.  

Tommy finally agreed.  Oliver meets him at Verdant during the day when the nightclub was closed.  

“Is this some new kink you are into, Ollie?” Tommy begins with a hopeful question.

“Tommy, many things happened in my time away that not many know about.  I was turned by a woman I trusted.  She was a vampire and now that is my fate in life also.”

“That’s crazy.  There are no such things.  That is on the same level as witches.  You think you are a vampire.”  The fear and uncertainty in his friend’s eyes hurt Oliver.  Doing the only thing that would convince Tommy of the truth, Oliver allowed his fangs to appear.  The look of horror and disgust on his face was like a punch in the gut.  It took months for Tommy to accept his friend but after a long night of scotch and confession, Oliver had his best friend back.

When Tommy spots Oliver, he walks over with two glasses of scotch.

“You look like you need this.  Want to go into the office where it is more private?”  A nod is the only answer Tommy needs.

“I screwed up tonight,” no sense waiting since he came here specifically to talk this over with Tommy.

“What happened?  Did your magic fail and some girl knows who you are?”

“Not exactly.  I had sex with Felicity, my assistant, tonight.”

“Okay.  I wasn’t aware your assistant was someone you would be with but that is no issue.  She will not remember it anyway.”

“Yes, she will.  I didn’t erase her memory.”  Tommy’s mouth drops in shock.  His eyebrows shoot up as he watches his friend.

“Ollie, are you in love with this woman?”

“I can’t be, Tommy.  You know more than anyone what a monster I am.  The white picket fence is not in the cards for me ever.  I made a mistake.”  Putting his head in his hands, he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“You are not a monster.  You can have a happy life, Ollie.  You deserve it after all you have been through.  I know this woman is special if you didn’t use your mojo on her.  Why didn’t you?”  The question is spoken in curiosity rather than judgment.

“Because I am selfish.  Felicity is a dream I want so badly but know it can never be.  When I kissed her and she responded, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.  I wanted her to want me, just me, and see me.  She did and it was the most incredible experience I have ever had.”  

“Wait, it wasn’t just a release?  You enjoyed it?”  Oliver wasn’t surprised at the reaction.  Tommy knew sex was nothing but a physical release with no emotions involved.  His body released but he felt nothing.  Even when he took the blood it was more of a need than a want.

“Yes.”

“What was her reaction when you hit the neck,” Tommy was still uncomfortable about the blood Oliver took and rarely brought it up.

“I didn’t.”

“Wait, you had sex with a woman without mojo, you enjoyed it and you didn’t …”  

“No, I didn’t feed from her.  I wanted to but the strangest thing about it was she told me to.” Oliver picks up his drink knowing he has to admit the rest.

“She told you to bite her?  Maybe she just thought you were doing a hickey and not the other thing.”

“No, she knew.  I don’t know how but she not only knew but she told me to take the bite and I wouldn’t hurt her.  She also told me my sex magic wouldn’t work on her,” a small smile breaks out over his face remembering that.

“Wooh, back up here.  She knows you are a vampire and she told you to bite her?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sitting on her couch with a glass of wine and a bowl of mint chocolate ice cream, Felicity stares ahead of her.  What can she do to make Oliver see he won’t hurt her?  If anything it is like the universe made her specifically for him.  Felicity is determined to win this battle with Oliver no matter how hard he fights her.  She is in the family of the oldest supernatural family in the world, maybe one of the last, and she has all the power she needs to wear him down.


End file.
